Starting Something Over & Starting Something New
by Raine189
Summary: [SORATO] Yamato's family split up a while ago. Now he wants to get his family back together. So he makes a plan to attend Takeru's school to slowly get his parents back together. But little did he know he would gain a new relationship along the way.R
1. Memories and a New Encounter

Well this is my first Sorato fic ever! So please be supportive and review!!!! There aren't many Sorato fics anymore well we have new ones but the old ones aren't being updated TT so I thought I'll help contribute by making a fic of my own! I hope you all like it! I need all your guys idea's and support to make this fic a success! So again please REVIEW!! - Thank you soooo much! I hope you all like it - ----------Sincerely Raine

****

Starting Something Over & Starting Something New

Chapter 1: Memories and a New Encounter

Yamato's POV

"Dad I want to meet mom and Takeru again." I stated clearly looking at my father who looked surprised at my sudden eagerness to meet the rest of the family again.

He put down the newspaper he was reading in his den, where I confronted him, and then he looked towards me in defeat.

Flashback

I was cleaning one of the extra rooms in the house, when I came to a drawer that had something that caught my eyes. It was a picture of my father, my mother, my brother, and me. As I looked at the picture memories started flowing through my mind. Memories of the day my mother and brother left us for good.

It was raining that night. Just a normal night with normal weather for a day in mid April. As they say 'April showers bring May some flowers.' However, this was not a normal night for me. My parents had been fighting for the past two weeks. Anger filled the air every time the house contained both my mother and father. However, tonight would be the last they could tolerate. They were getting a divorce.

The paper signed and everything. They were ready to get away from one another no matter what the cost, even if they had to separate me from my brother forever. They were just ready to get away from each other…permanently. No matter how much I cried or pleaded, they would not listen to me. They had even chosen between my brother and me. My mother decided to keep my younger brother, Takeru, since he was so young and my father chose me. Well actually, they asked us who we wanted to live with. Of course, my younger brother would say he wanted 'mommy' since he still depended on her every second of his life. Though he just thought he was going with mom in her car for a ride and then come back home. But what did he know? He was still so young.

I knew better though. Tears rolled down my eyes when I heard the words 'we're not staying together anymore.' After my brother gave his answer mom looked at me. If I said I wanted to go with her, mom would get custody of both of us. I did not want to leave dad alone, so I dried my tears and told my mother I would stay with dad. She looked at me angrily for a while then turned to the door where her things were, along with Takeru's. Before she left, she said the only words that pained me all my life. As she walked out eh door instead of saying goodbye, she said 'As of this day the two of you are dead for us.' and she closed the door behind her.

Since both parents got custody of a child and they never wanted to see each other they were not forced to let the child meet the other parent. I cried that whole night, but swore I'd never let anyone see me cry again after my father had told me 'Big boys don't cry okay? Now go to bed.'

I don't know why that upset me but because of that remark, I promised myself I wouldn't cry, ever, in front of anyone.

I was five years old and my brother was three at the time. I could remember that night perfectly, like it was yesterday, but I doubt that for Takeru. He probably didn't even remember he had a father or even a…brother.

I always wanted to be able to meet the two of them again. Now that I was seventeen and able to make my own decisions I figured, I'd ask dad if I could get in touch with them. Twelve years was too long for us being separated.

I just looked at the picture of the four of us, in my hand, and then put it back in the drawer. It was about time my brother new he had a brother and a father, and it was about time mother remembered she had more than just one son.

End of flashback

"But Yamato, they live in Odaiba! Do you know how far that is from here?" My father finally spoke, looking me in the eye.

"I know. That's why I'll move out and live in an apartment! I mean come on dad we have the money!"

"I know we have the money…" I cut my father off before he continued.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on dad. Look we have a mansion of a house and all, but no one but the two of us living in it!"

"We have the driver, maid, cook, and butler live here."

"No dad I'm talking about family."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want mom and Takeru to live with us again!" with that, he got quiet and looked at me somewhat sadly.

"But Yama…your mother…she doesn't want to see me…or even you." He said quietly in a low voice that I could just barely hear.

"Maybe she changed her mind." I said in a soft tone, but he got angry at my excuse.

"Look Yama! She doesn't want Takeru to meet you, or even know you exist! Do you understand? She hates the both of us and doesn't want to see us!" I couldn't look at my father in the eye as he spoke all of this, "Don't you remember son…we're both dead for her and Takeru," he replied in a stern and angry voice. What he was saying really began to hurt. Though not being able to see my mother or brother hurt even more than anything. I wasn't going to give up.

After thinking of a come back a small smile crept across my face.

"Dad!" I exclaimed as he looked at me with a crocked eyebrow, "What if I enrolled at Takeru's High school? He would be a freshman; I would be a junior, so it's perfect! I mean I could see him that way without him knowing who I am. So that way I can become friends with him and meet mom too! Then maybe after like a couple of months or maybe a year or so, I can tell them who I really am, after she accepts me of course. So if the two of them still don't accept me after I tell them who I am, then I'll come back and won't ever think about them again!"

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Yama, won't they recognize your name? Well your mother actually."

"Oh, I left that part out! I'll change my name. I can go as Matt Ishida or Yamato something, you know. What do you say?" I asked with an eager look on my face.

My father looked at me and smiled, and then he responded, "Fine, I know I can't change your mind now. But…you'll enroll in that school under the name Yamato…uh lets say Otamayo."

"Otamayo?" I questioned with a confused look on my face, "What kind of last name is that? Better question…how'd you come up with that?"

"Uh…it's your name said backwards with an o added in the end." I just looked at him, "Look Yama it's the best I came up with on such short notice." He said defending himself.

I just grinned at my father's response, "Yamato Otamayo it is! Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it. Though there is one other problem."

"What?"

"You know not many people, here in Japan have blue eyes blonde hair son. I mean you and your brother are like that because your mother is French. So you know she may find out you are her son."

"I can say I'm wearing lenses and bleached my hair, would that work?"

"Maybe…" I cut my father off.

"Or I'll dye my hair, brown or something."

"Fine fine, just use your first excuse but if Takeru or Natsuko start to suspect or find out too soon, dye your hair then."

"Okay and I'll just say I was getting tired of the bleached hair so I decided to dye my hair back to its natural color. They don't have to know what's my real hair color right?"

"Right. Also so many people these days are doing it, they'll hardly take it into consideration."

"Thanks dad, I wouldn't have even thought of that until it would have been too late." I just said grinning.

"No problem. What kind of father would I be if I didn't help my son?"

"Not a really good father. That's why I like the type of father you are…you know the one that would buy his son a convertible…red…BMW."

"Yamato don't push your luck," my father replied instantly after seeing the hopeful look on my face.

"Come on dad it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Sure, sure. I already told you I'll buy you one when I know you're a bit more responsible. Now just go and pack I'll get the paper work," with that he left the room, and I went to pack in defeat.

My father bought me an apartment to live in yesterday, after I told him my plan. He also got all the paper work, for my new school, done. If I guessed right I'd say he was just as anxious to get the family back together as I was. I mean he still loved mom. He just couldn't understand her as well as she wanted him too. I did have a bit of a time problem, because it was Saturday night and I would be attending Takeru's High school Monday. I am to go to Odaiba by train that would take about four hours. On top of that, I need to set my apartment, with my things not my furniture, since father had all that done today, one of the advantageous of being rich. Plus I had to go over my new schedule and get ready for school. It was going to be a pain for now…but it'll be worth it to be able to meet Takeru…and mom.

"Yamato," my father said standing in my doorway.

"Yeah dad," I replied looking at him from the desk I was sitting at.

"Go to bed you have a long day ahead of you," he answered giving me the reason to why he came.

"Alright dad. Don't worry, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself," I told him jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to bed sport," he just smiled after that and turned to leave.

"Night dad," I quickly said before he left.

"Night Son," he replied quietly and left. He was probably taking this pretty hard. Having me leave him alone, and have him think about my mother…his wife. He tried so hard to forget her, but now I was pushing him to think about her more than he ever did. I can only hope to bring this family back together. Closing my eyes, I let sleep take over me.

I awoke the next morning full of excitement and dread. I had already put my luggage in the car, so all my father and I had to do was drive it to the train station. We reached the train station and said our goodbyes. Before I got on my train, my father gave me a new cell to keep in touch and tell him about how the plan was in play. I got on the train at 10:00, so I would reach Odaiba at 2:00. I sat down on a seat and just listened to music and did as much of my organizing for school (as I could), the rest of the way.

Finally, after four hours I reached Odaiba. I was tired and bored as ever. I don't think I ever want to ride a long train ride again. I grabbed my things and got out of the train station as fast as I could. I got a taxi to take me to my apartment complex. Dad told me I would get my new car (not a red convertible BMW unfortunately), by next Monday. So I also had to think of transportation for this week. I had so much to do and so little time.

The taxi finally reached my apartment complex. So I got my things and paid the driver his money. Finally I would be able to get things done in peace. I went up to my floor. My room number was 189. I got onto the tenth floor, where my apartment was located. After all Odaiba was a place with limited space, so many people lived in apartments and the buildings with the apartments were very tall. I finally reached apartment number 189. All I needed to do was put in the key, and I'd finally be inside my new home. I put my luggage to the side and put my hand in my pocket to get the key…

"What the hell!" I said aloud in shock. I put my hand in and felt a hole in my pocket. I started to panic. "Where the hell is my key! I can't get in without it! Damn! I can't believe I lost it! Agh!" I put my hands to my head and started banging it saying stupid, stupid, stupid, until I was interrupted with a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a very lovely girl with short crimson red hair flared out, and ruby colored eyes.

"Um, I believe you dropped this," she said in a sweet voice in her hand was my key.

"Oh, thank you so much. I thought I lost it."

"Yeah I could see that. You know you should be more careful with your things. I won't always have the things you lose."

"Heh. Thanks I'll keep that in mind." I replied with one hand behind my head, she just smiled at me and turned to leave. "Uh…wait!"

"Yes?"

"Um…I don't even know your name. I mean we didn't have a proper introduction. I am new here after all, it'd be nice to know someone who lives in these apartments…I mean you do live here right?"

"Yes I live here, with my mother. My name is Takenouchi Sora. I live in apartment number 180. So what's your name?"

" Sora, what a lovely name," she smiled shyly at my comment, "I'm Ishid…uh…(_what was my last name again) _Otamayo Ishi…I mean Yamato…Ugh. Otamayo Yamato. Nice to meet you." she was looking at me very oddly…I guess I should work on using my new name soon.

" Nice to meet you Otamayo."

"So do you go to Odaiba High"

"Yes I do I'm a Junior there"

"Really? Me to. I mean I'm going to attend Monday. This Monday."

"Wow that's nice. If you'd like I'll show you around"

"That would be great! I'd really appreciate that…umm…can I ask you a favor, if it'll be too much of a burden you don't have to agree."

"Um…okay well what is it?"

"I don't have a car to go to school and back so I was hoping to get a…lift. Until next Monday. I'll get my car by then."

"Sure, why not? After all I did volunteer to show you around."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem. I mean we are neighbors now. So I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. School starts at 7:20 okay. So we have to leave right then."

"Alright. Thanks again"

"Don't mention it. Bye"

"Bye," with that she left. I looked at my key and smiled. This plan was sounding better and better. I would get to meet mom and Takeru. I would get to know them better…and I would also get to know Sora better. I just grinned to myself and went inside with my things. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

EnD oF cHaPtEr 1

I hope you all liked it so far. I know Sora kind of told too much about herself to Yamato heh I mean he's still a stranger to her. I'll make her have a reason for telling him all that LoL D. I did need to add Sora other wise you guys might not like it. Well tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas or requests for things to happen or couples let me know okay! Well Bye for now! Oh and Please REVIEW!!!! - Thanks for reading!

--------------Raine


	2. Odaiba High: Good dayBad day

__

Raine here! Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you all like this chapter too! Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and please R&R!

Disclaimer: _I forgot it in the last chapter -- oh well but you all know I don't own_

Digimon! If I did I wouldn't be writing a fan-fic on it P LoL

****

Starting Something Over & Starting Something New

****

Chapter 2: Odaiba High: Good day-Bad day

Yamato's POV

Beep Beep

"Ugh, damn alarm!" My hand felt around to the alarm trying to find the off button. Finally after struggling I found the off button and pushed it. If it had went on a few more seconds longer I may have smashed the alarm clock to bits. I looked at the time and it was flashing 6:03 Mon Oct. 13. Then I suddenly remembered. "Oh I have to get ready. It's going to be my first day to Odaiba High. Let's see Sora's coming by…what time again? Oh yea seven." I quickly went to my closet and took out the Odaiba High uniform beige pants, a white shirt, and a green colored jacket; then I dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I took my shower and changed, I went to the mirror to style my hair.

I went to the kitchen and looked at the clock there; it was now 6:45. I had enough time to eat breakfast. I hadn't really set all my stuff yesterday, so I just got a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. Not much of a breakfast but it would have to do. I sat at the small round table next to the counter. As I ate my breakfast I started to think about my brother. I wonder what he would look like now. It would be so great to see him after all these years. I wonder if we'll get along. I started to get more and more nervous about my new school.

I glanced at the clock after finishing my breakfast; it was now 6:58. Sora should be here in a bit. Then my mind slowly went off Takeru to Sora. I hope I have some classes with her. For some reason I really wanted to know more and more about her. She just had something about her. I still don't know her that well but I'm sure getting to know her better would be….

'Wait just a second there Ishida! You barely even know her! For all you know she's probably just like all the other girls at your old school, who just care about your looks than you.'

'But for some reason she seems different. I don't know what it is about her but I want to get to know her better.' First thing I have to do right now is, stop talking to myself. That's getting too creepy. I looked at the clock again and it was 7:03. Wait did she forget that she was supposed to drive me to school?

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the door. I swung it open real hard and got out bumping someone onto the floor. I closed my eyes dreading to see who I pushed to the floor. I opened them slowly and saw Sora on the floor with her hands to her bottom rubbing her sore spot. Whoops I gave her a bad impression of myself…again. I quickly turned red in the face.

"Uh…I'm…uh…I'm really really sorry." I said stuttering. She just looked at me with a frown and then smiled, surprising me.

"Oh don't worry about it. You're kind of a klutz aren't you?" She said as I gave her a hand bringing her to her feet again.

"Actually not really, but for some reason I'm having bad days lately you know. I'm uh…really sorry for…you know."

"Don't worry about it. Two of my best friends are major klutz, so I'm pretty used to being knocked to the floor." She replied with a laugh.

"Do I get to meet these friends of yours?" I asked as I locked the door to my apartment.

"Of course. I mean you don't have anyone to hang out with, so why not hang out with us."

"Sure. Thanks," I said as we both started walking to the elevator to go to the parking lot to her car.

"So you're a junior right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we might have some classes together. Let me see your schedule."

"Sure." I said taking my schedule out of my pocket and handing it to her. She started to scan the paper and looked at me and smiled in her cute way again.

"Well we have three out of six classes together!"

"Oh cool which one?" I asked as we went through the parking lot to her car.

"Well we have…" I cut her off as we got to her car.

"NO WAY!"

"What?" she asked looking very confused and startled at my sudden outburst. In front of us was a red BMW convertible, the car I've been asking for, for ages. an: sorry don't know much about car types 

"You're car!"

"What about my car?" she asked with a more of a confused look on her face.

"Well you see I've been asking my dad for this car since like forever!"

"Oh…My god. I thought it was something serious. You scared me for that?" she just shook her head and got into her car, I followed in after her in the passengers seat.

"So who got you this car?"

"My dad, I just got it recently…well you see I've been wanting this car for a while to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well while were driving to school lets get to know each other better." I said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" She asked questionably.

"I mean find out each other's interests and stuff. I'll ask a question then you'll ask a question. Fair enough."

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay so what's your favorite color?"

"And you have to know this because?"

"Come on. I mean if we're going to be friends we're going to want to know each other's likes and dislikes." I said with a grin.

"Hmm…now when did I say we were going to be friends? I recall telling you that I'd take you to school and let you hang out with my friends. I don't remember saying anything like us being friends."

"Aww…come on! Lemme guess you're the type of person who likes sucking the fun out of everything."

"Uh, no I don't I was just joking! Fine I'll answer, if they're not too personal."

"Okay then! So what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is…uh…orange I guess. Orange and red."

"I asked for one color and you gave me two." I teased

"Oh fine then! How about I don't answer any of your questions."

"Hey I was just kidding." I looked at her and she just smirked.

"Okay it's my turn Otamayo."

"Call me Yamato."

"Okay then Yamato. Let's see…what are uh…your...two favorite colors?" She looked kind of embarrassed; I just looked at her oddly. "Look I'll come up with better questions! I don't really know what to ask."

"Well I have three favorite colors. Black, green and blue."

"Cool. So uh…now it's your turn."

"Okay. So Sora what kinds of music do you like?"

"Rock and Pop."

"I like Rock too!"

"Really? Or are you just saying that."

"No I really mean it. I have my own rock group you know. They are called…" I stopped maybe I shouldn't tell her about my band yet, we are pretty popular so I should keep it kind of low right now. I'm sure she's heard of the band. "Actually I'll be keeping that a secret."

"Okay I see," she looked kind of disappointed because I got her all excited and then let her down right after, but it looks like she'll let it go for now, "well it's my turn now. What types of movies do you like?

"I like Action adventure movies." I answered.

"Me too."

"Really? Cool. I thought you'd be the type of girl into chick flicks and shopping and all."

"Oh no, that's not me. My friend Mimi, you'll meet her when we get to school, she's like that. I prefer not to go shopping and you have her to thank." We both just laughed.

"So let's see. Do you live by yourself or with your parents?"

"I live with my mom."

"Oh, what about your dad?"

"He lives in Kyoto, work related reasons. You see it's really far from here so he stays there and visits us over the holidays. So in a sense my parents are kind of separated. Mom and I barely get to see him."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be its okay. You know that was two questions so I get to ask you two now." She grinned at me as I looked at her.

"So what about your family. I mean I've only heard you talk about your dad, are your parents…you know?" She looked at me kind of upset; I just looked up and gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah you see my parents got divorced. I had a younger brother but my mother took him. So I live with my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's alright. You still have one question. Do you want to use it before we get to school?"

"Actually I think I'll save that question for another time. We're already at school."

"Well you can keep it but it expires after today." I said with wink.

"Oh, fine then. I'll make sure I ask you something before the end of today." She replied back slyly as she parked into one of the parking spots at the school.

We both got out of the car with our bags, and headed towards the school building. I just glanced at Sora and then put my hand in my pocket to take out my schedule.

"Oh, man! I lost my schedule!" I looked around panicking. I was about to run back to the car but was stopped by Sora. She just looked at me and grinned again.

"I believe you gave this to me, and forgot taking it back."

"Uh…Thanks." I said back a little embarrassed for forgetting. She just laughed and replied.

"You know you should be more careful with your things. I won't always have the things you lose." I took the paper from her hand and smiled back at the familiar saying.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She just kept smiling and we entered Odaiba High. She started to walk ahead of me.

"Come on we have first period together."

"First period." I just smiled back at her and followed. This idea just kept getting better and better. I could finally meet Takeru and Mom, and get to be friends with Sora. I just hope the first day of school isn't to rough. I can't wait to meet the people at this school and ask Sora and others if they knew Takeru. Nothing could ruin this moment. I just grinned to myself and sped up until…I bumped into someone, again, and that person fell to the floor. As good as this day seemed to me, it was also starting to look like a bad day.

****

EnD oF cHaPtEr 2

Thank you sooo much for reding my fic! Please R&R The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! Plus if you have any Ideas or something you'd like to see please tell me! Oh and are you guys fine with me putting koumi in this fic? Because it seems like lots of sorato fans like koumi so yea. Sorry for the short chapter! I promise to make a longer one soon! Maybe chapter 3 will be long. - Hope you liked it! R&R

Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews!

****

??? -Sorry that was a typo! I have to fix it. He was supposed to say Otamayo Yamato, not Otamayo Ishida. So sorry!! an: I fixed the typo

****

**crazyamzy****- **Thankyou so much! I'm glad that the details didn't bore you guys! LoL. Yeah, my friends know how obsess over detail. LoL. Even in my drawings, my friend says I'm way to much of a perfectionist, and that makes it even harder for me cuz I put in so much detail! I wasn't as detailed in this chapter but I'll describe more in the next chapter. This was more Sora and Yamato getting to know each other.

****

**Anubiana****- **Thanks! I tried to make it as original as I could…though I did get inspiration from this one movie I saw…so it isn't completely original. LoL.

****

**blondie121147****- **Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading this fic!

****

**theladyknight****- **Hey Lady K! I'm glad you liked it! I don't know if he'll dye his hair. If you guys want his hair dyed then I'll dye it. Though I was thinking black would be better. But of course he'll go back to blonde. - LoL I can imagine how annoying it must be at the library! Glad my fic was able to help a bit.

****

KAT - - I'm glad you liked it! Yea I'll have all the season one and two characters make an appearance! Though I wont tell you which characters will play big parts in this fic just yet

****

**angelic-demon914****- **Thanks for the review! I hope you'll continue reading this fic!

****

**flipstahhz****- **Thanks for the great review! Yea I pitied them too, and always wanted to see what it would be like if their family got together, but since no one did that I decided to do it myself! I hope you liked this chapter and will continue on reading my fic!

****

**Placid Snowflake****- **I'm glad you like it! If you do have any requests later be sure to let me know!

****

**scorpion05****- **Thanks for the review! I hope to see your review for this chapter!

****

animemangafreak- Thanks for reviewing! Be sure to tell me when you're going to update your Inuyasha fic!

****

IzzyLovezMimi- I'm glad you like it! I hope to see more reviews from you!

****

SoratoL.O.C.Fan - I'll try to put koumi in! Most likely I will. LoL thanks for reviewing!

**__**

Raine


	3. Strange

****

Hope you all like it!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!

Lotsa luv Raine

"First period." I just smiled back at her and followed. This idea just kept getting better and better. I could finally meet Takeru and Mom, and get to be friends with Sora. I just hope the first day of school isn't to rough. I can't wait to meet the people at this school and ask Sora and others if they knew Takeru. Nothing could ruin this moment. I just grinned to myself and sped up until…I bumped into someone, again, and that person fell to the floor. As good as this day seemed to me, it was also starting to look like a bad day.

****

Chapter 3: Odaiba High: Strange

I looked down to see who I accidentally shoved to the floor. The boy was wearing a blue colored hat but was looking down so couldn't see his face.

"Sorry my fault kid, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Shut it! Damn you! Making a fool of me in front of my friends!" he shouted out angrily

"Watch your mouth kid! Don't mess with me, after all it was an accident you little…." But I couldn't continue once the boy put his head up. There staring right back at me was a young blonde haired boy with blue eyes. What if it was him? I sure as hell didn't know.

"Little what….cat got your tongue?"

"Hey Tee stop come on lets go he's obviously older than you, don't go around picking fights with people. I'm sorry he just has a bad temper, kinda like my sister when I….ahem…so yeah please don't mind him. Heh heh." said a red spiky haired kid nervously, and he started to take him away.

"No wait…" I called out.

"Look I said he's sorry! I'll make sure he doesn't bad mouth people anymore dude," with that the two ran off.

"No…I just wanted to know his name…" I said under my breath in defeat. I then started to look around and a few people who were still by their lockers were staring out of the corner of their eyes with shocked looking eyes the others had gone to class since there was about a minute till the bell rang, "Why're you all staring at me like that?" I asked kind of confused.

"Man," this one guy with bushy chocolate brown hair started to reply, "That freshman…he's a really troubled kid. It's best that you just avoid him."

I just looked at him with a confused look as the bell rang and everyone started to forget about what happened and started heading off to class. I shrugged it off for now and decided I should go too…after all It's not really the best of things to be late on your first day. I'll worry about that boy, Tee, later.

I went inside the class and greeted the teacher who was at his desk.

"Umm, hello Mr.…." I trailed off quickly glancing at my schedule to find the name, "Mr. Keino…heh."

"Good morning. And you must be the new student I was expecting…right? Am I right?" he asked eagerly as I looked back at him trying hard not to let out a little laugh.

"Umm…yes your right Mr. Keino" He was a fairly tall man with short brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore casual work clothes, that were very clean and had a crisp look.

"Welcome to your history class then. Well, then you should introduce yourself. Right? Am I right?"

"Uhh…sure…"

"Well go on then…" I cut him off before he could continue and stood in front of his desk.

"Hey the name's Ishi…uh…choo!" Damn I still have to work on getting my name right. Luckily I saved myself at the last moment with that fake sneeze, "Well like I was saying the name's Otamayo Yamato. It's great to be here, and I can't wait to get to know you all…I guess that's about it. I don't really know what else to say." I looked around and saw all these girls staring at me and twirling their hair….great it was going to be just like my old school.

"Okay that's good enough Mr. Otamayo. Right? Am I…"

"Yea your right," I said while trying not to look at him weirdly. Man what the hell is up with the people at this school.

I started to move but then it occurred to me that I didn't know where I was going to sit, "Um…my seat."

"Oh yes, yes your seat. Lets see does anyone have an empty seat?" after he asked that a bunch of the girls raised their hands….yup it was going to be just like my old school…except they wont be bugging me about my band too…unless I decided to start one here…

"Excuse me sir? How about you just look at your seating chart to see where there's an empty seat?" I looked up to see Sora.

"Ah yes! Thank you so much Ms. Takenouchi…What a bright girl you are!"

"Um…Thanks sir…I guess," she replied back but as soon as he turned around she kind of rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. That made me chuckle a little, "Is there something you find funny Mr. Otamayo?"

"No not at all. Is there anything funny enough to laugh at? Right? Am I right Mr. Keino?" The class giggled and he just started to stare at everyone confused.

"Well, let see there's an open seat next to Ms.Takenouchi. You may go sit there."

"Thank you sir." I just said with a big grin and went next to her as the other girls started to sigh. This day is turning to be quite interesting. I wonder what the other teachers are like. I don't know if it's turning to be good or bad, but so far I guess I have nothing really to hate. Except the fact that this high school is not a private high school like mine. So there are more people. Meaning more girls to avoid.

Mr. Keino started his lesson for the day so there was no asking Sora any questions right now. History class…oh great…one of the only subjects that always repeats itself.

"Okay class that will be all today. You may have the rest of the time for yourselves," announced Mr. Keino. With that he went to his desk. I looked up at the clock and saw we only had six minutes until the period ended.

"So, interesting teacher right?" I turned to see Sora talking to me.

"Yeah…what's up with the right am I right stuff? Like why does he always say that?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go ask him?"

"No thanks," I replied back to her with a nervous grin.

"What are you two talking about?" said the person in front of us as he turned around. I looked to see that it was the same chocolate colored messy haired boy I met earlier.

"Oh about Mr. Keino's specific speech."

"Oh yea. Ha. Don't worry he may talk funny but he's a great guy," this time he was talking to me.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind…um…"

"Oh I didn't introduce him to you yet. This is my most beloved best friend Yagami Taichi. We call him Tai for short." Sora quickly introduced him before he could introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Tai."

"Nice to meet ya too Yam."

"Don't butcher my name," I said to him with a glare.

"Uh…sorry didn't mean to make it sound like a vegetable ya know."

"No prob. I know you didn't mean that," I replied back with a grin.

"No Taichi! If you want to shorten his name you should shorten it to like…Yama or something," Sora protested.

"Hey. Yama I can deal with, but Yam is where I draw the line."

"Heh. Your pretty cool Otamayo. Good to have ya aboard."

"Uh…Thanks."

"So you don't mind if he hangs with us right Tai?"

"You mean right, am I right Tai?" Taichi said with a chuckle. Sora just stared at him.

"Tai," she just shook her head after that waiting for his reply.

"No no, it's no prob. I was gonna invite him myself."

"Coolie," Sora said looking at me with a smile.

Ring

"Okay people class dismissed. Remember read chapter four, and make an outline. We'll be discussing it tomorrow." Mr. Keino called over all the noise of people packing their bags.

"Well we gotta go to second now. See ya at lunch Otamayo!" Taichi called out as he grabed his bag and ran off.

"I thought you said I couldn't hang with you?" I questioned her.

"What? Don't tell me you can't tell when someone's joking. Pathetic."

"What? When did I become pathetic?" I said back jokingly. It was my turn to joke around with her.

"Whatever Yamato. Come on we have to go to class."

"You know you can call me Yama. I like that nickname. You can even tell your friend what's his face…ties…"she cut me off.

"Tai."

"Yeah. Tell him if he wants to butcher my name he can butcher it to Yama."

"Why I thought you didn't like to butcher your name."

"I don't. But I don't mind Yama…cuz you made up for me." I said with a wink.

"You're a smooth talker you know that?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Whatever you say," she replied back with a small smirk and walked out of class with me.

I was headed to my second class after Sora and I parted in the halls. I looked at my schedule to see what class I had after history. And it was English. This was an American style school. So we had to walk to our classes. Which I didn't like. I was so much more used to having the teacher come to me, and having the same students in all the classes. That way I would have my friends with me all the time. Walking to my own classes was still a challenge of its own. At least I had Sora show me the way the first time.

I finally made it to my English class and it happened to be a class with people from different grades. I looked around to see the teacher. I looked at my schedule to see the teacher's name. It was a she and her name was Ms. Takei. I looked to the front and saw the teacher as looking through a drawer at the side of her desk. I walked to her desk as her students, and my new classmates were coming into class looking at me with question. I just smirked to myself, they just were anxious to see who I was. I reached her desk but she was to busy looking through the drawer.

"Um…hello Ms. Makei."

"Huh?" She was how she responded. She looked up to see me. She was actually quite pretty. And no I wasn't crushing on my teacher. She had nice short blonde hair and bright clear blue eyes. I don't know what dad was talking about…but even there were quite a few blonde haired blue eyed people here…even if it was in Japan. Then again this was an American styled school. So we had to learn English.

"Hi. I'm your new student. Otamayo Yamato," I was actually quite happy that I finally got my new name right. Though she kind of froze for a while, "Is something wrong?" no answer, "Ms. Makei?"

"Oh yes sorry. I was thinking about something. I like your name though. It's very nice."

"Um…thanks I guess."

"Yes…well wait until class starts then I'll tell you where you shall sit,"

"Okay." I stood went to the wall and just leaned back to it for support. It was the second class of the day and I was already feeling exhausted. I turned to look at Ms. Makei and she was looking in that same drawer again. Seriously everyone I was meeting was weird…on some level or another. Well except that Tai guy, but that was for now, I barely talked to him then. Oh and Sora…she was pretty normal too.

rinnnnng

Ms. Makei finally shut the drawer and looked up. She smiled took a notebook from her desk and opened it to a page that was book marked.

"Okay class today we have a busy agenda. Plus we have a new student joining us. His name is Otamayo Yamato. Please welcome him." The class started to murmmer welcome to Odaiba High. Not a heart felt welcome but it would do. I didn't really care. I wasn't here for these people after all. I was here on a mission.

"Well, Hey guys, it's great to be here," was all I had to say.

"Well, Okay then Otamayo let me see where you sit." Her eyes scanned her seating chart which was on the back of her notebook which she had flipped over when I was saying my hello.

"Oh you already put my name on the chart?"

"Huh?" She sure had a short attention span. She seemed to always think about something else.

"Nothing," I just went to her desk and took a peak at what was there. She sure was organized. I guess it was probably because she spaced out so much. Ha…whatever like I cared.

"Okay here it is. There is an open seat in front of…Mr. Makei," I looked at her and she lifted her hand pointing to the far left away from the entrance, "there in the back. Will you please stand Mr. Takei," she announced but he didn't get up, "Well, raise you hand then," she sounded a little more demanding this time, but the boy raised his hand.

"Oh there he is. I'll be taking my seat now," she was frowning when I looked back at her, but before I could leave she stopped me.

"So sorry for my son's behavior."

"Oh…no, no problem. I don't mind," I went to my seat as she began to write her lesson on the board.

I walked near the back and looked to see who sat behind me. It was Tee. So his name was Tee Makei. He just looked up at me and frowned. I just ignored him. I'll deal with him some other day. I was just too tired right now. I didn't bother to see who else was in my class. It was the first day after all.

Next we had a break. But I couldn't find my new made friends Sora or Tai anywhere. So I dicided I'd go find my third and fourth classes so I wouldn't get lost. Luckily they were near each other. By the time I was done finding them the bell rang. Not a long break but I didn't mind. I wanted this day to end soon. Not that I wasn't anxious to go through it all. I was, but I think it was my anxiousness that got me even more tired.

Finally I got into my third class. For third I had P.E. with a teacher named Mr. Eboni. To my luck I had Taichi Yagami in my class. The girls were seppereated from the boys. I learned from Tai that Sora too had P.E. right now except with the girls of course. Though he said he and Sora got to hang every Friday because they made P.E. coed on Fridays. Things at my school were so much different. I knew right when I entered this school that I would have to make a lot of adjustments. Well P.E. was a good break nonetheless. It was…I guess you can say interesting to have Tai around. He was…unique. A very unique character. Like when he introduced me to the teacher……

'Yo teach! This is Yam.' he had said to the teacher glancing at me with a big goofy grin. He knew I couldn't hurt him no matter how badly I wanted to do it. I found out he was the type that liked to…push things. A LOT.

I tried to explain to the teacher that my name was Yamato not Yam. But the it was hard for the teacher to break the habit. Well, not like he tried, he said that it was a lot easier for him to say. I was probably going to dread P.E. for a while. Hopefully the guys in my class will start to say my real name soon…when I give it to Tai…then they'll all be sorry.

Well, the three of us had Anatomy for science next. The teacher was Ms. Mai. And liker her name she was very 'bright' indeed. Not only was she smart she was very…happy too. Speaking of happy Sora's best friend Mimi Tachikawa also had that class. She too was an unique character of her own. Luckily Tai couldn't get her to call me Yam. Plus Sora had another friend in that class. His name was Koushiro Izumi, but they called him Izzy. I guess they like to give each other nicknames. Well that kid's extremely science obsessed. I guess It's good in a way. I can guarantee myself to get an A in science.

Then was Lunch, our second break for the day. Sora, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy took me to the cafeteria then they took me outside in the back where there was this large stair like cement thing. About six huge steps we could sit on an hang out. It was pretty neat. We all talked about our day so far. Well, basically about my day since it was my first day. I started to ask about Tee, but Tai cut me off shaking his head and quickly saying something like 'don't get yourself involved with that kid or his family, including Ms. Makei.'

I tried to ask him why but he started to ignore me. No one else really heard me say what I wanted to say. So instead I was going to ask them if they knew Takeru, but I thought I'd ask them later. Right now wasn't a good time.

The bell rang again and we all headed to class. Next I had math. In math I didn't have any of my friends since my math was a higher math than there's. I was taking a special class since I already had taken Calculus. One of the few good things about being smart and going to a prestigious private high school. Oh yeah and having a rich father. Well a cheep rich father who wont buy his son the car he wants. But I shouldn't worry about that right now. The class went by pretty fast. My teacher's name was Ms. Kana. She was a tall long black haired Japanese woman with black eye's. She was actually quite an interesting teacher.

Finally the bell rang for my final class. Which was Music. My favorite subject. I looked down one final time at my schedule and saw the name Mr. Aria. Interesting name but then again music was quite interesting itself. I couldn't wait.

They had a pretty large room for their music class only. Back in my private school we had a whole hall for our music class but then again this was a public high school with more people. But still it was very nice. I couldn't believe to see that they had higher quality instruments. And everyone looked eager to play. At my private school everyone had to play music so not everyone was as eager or as enthusiastic as these kids. It was also a class with mixed grade levels. This was going to be my most favorite class. I went to the teacher who was a tall black haired guy with a cocky smile. He quickly asked me what instrument I played and I told him the guitar. He asked me if I had one I answered yes. He gave me another cocky smile, and handed me a loner guitar and told me where to sit. I sat in the row second to last. As Mr. Aria started his role call. He called name by name until he came by mine. I answered 'here' like the rest of the kids. He followed through the list until he came by one name that caught my attention…

"T.K. Makei…" there were no answer's but my eye's widened.

"T.K. Makei? Is this kid also Ms. Makei's son? Or is this kid Tee? I wonder who he is…Or maybe he's her nephew or something. But where is he…?" as I thought to myself my thoughts got interrupted by a young boy wearing a hat and he started to talk to the teacher. I saw blonde hair under his hat, and thought it must be Tee. Then the boy turned and jogged to the seat behind me, he too had a guitar in his hand. I turned to glance at him and saw that he wasn't Tee but he too had blue eyes…I wonder who he could be. Though he did reach into his pocket to take something shiny out, but I couldn't see it because Mr. Aria had called me to play a few notes. I played them and class went on. I couldn't talk to the boy so I waited until class ended. Though when it ended the boy named T.K. ran and was gone. I couldn't find him. I'd have to wait another day.

Tee Makei, T.K. Makei, and Ms. Makei. How are they all connected? This day sure came with a lot of twists and turns. I wonder…what Sora can tell me. This school, and day sure was strange….

EnD oF cHaPtEr 3

Thank you all for reading! Please review!!! I hope you liked this chapter. It definitely was….a lot longer . sorry for those of you who don't like long chapters. But personally I love long chapters. - Well don't hesitate to review or let me know if my writing's improving! I'll be sure to update sooner because of vacation! Oh and Happy Holiday's! I'd love to get a lovely stocking full of reviews this year -

P.S. don't worry Sora still has one question she can ask him remember guys? Yea in the next chappie she'll use that. So this day still isn't over….-

Okay Cya everyone! Hope you enjoyed! This chappie was a gift from me to all of you lovely Sorato fans!

Ms.Unknown----Thanks for your review! Hope you keep reading!

angelic-mon914---Thanks for your review! Hope to see your review again -

Sorato4eva-----Yes this will be Takari too - I luv Takari also

Anubiana------Thanks I'm glad you like it…yes koumi will be added too! Whatever'll make you guy's happy -

Flpstahhz---Thanks for your review's! I hope to see more!

Forest-Maiden-----Hope you review this…even if it's not right away -

Chiara----glad you like it! Thanks!

Kat-----It's always awesome to see your review! I would love to see your review again! -

TheLadyKnight-----I'm soo glad that you're reading my story! Thank you sooooo much! I hope this chapter was good!!!!

StrangeAffinity-----sorry that was a mistake! I'm so used to calling him Ishida Yamato that I forget to change it to Otamayo sometimes . 

Maritta----glad you like it! Hope you read the next chapter!!!

Okay that's everyone! I'm out! I'm feeling so tired and down right now but I had to finish up chapter 3 for you guys! So bare with me on the grammer . LoL bye-bye! -


	4. 4: More Questions Than Answers

OMG I haven't written this in like two years! I totally forgot the story…so it's definitely going to be different than what I originally planned…plus I wish I could change some things but I can't…oh well here goes nothing…I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: More Questions than Answers**

After the bell rang for school I went to find Sora. Too bad I didn't ask her where we'd meet up. So I went out to the parking lot and waited by her car. Luckily she came by five minutes later.

"Hey Yamato!"

"Hey Sora. I didn't know where to meet up with you so I came by your car."

"Oh that's fine. It's a good thing I came here. I totally forgot to tell you that I'm on the tennis team. So I stay after school everyday to practice or do games. So…until you get your car I think you'll have to wait. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's no problem. It's fine I can find something to do. I guess I can go to the library or something."

"Yes, we have one of the best libraries in Odaiba! People from other cities come to our library! We have books from all over the world. You could also join a club or something. I saw you have music as a class…maybe you'd like to work on some of that after school too?"

"Yeah there's lots to do I guess I'll find something. Thanks though."

"Well practice doesn't start for like half an hour…"

"Well, how about we talk then? I have some questions I want to ask you."

"Alright then. Let's go to the steps then." With that we both headed to the steps.

When we reached the steps we sat down and she turned to me. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her smile was so sweet.

"So how was your first day?"

"It was…quite eventful." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah this school isn't like many of the other schools."

"You know…do you have Ms. Makei?" She looked at me a little oddly and then took a deep breath. I just kept feeling more and more clueless every minute.

"Yeah I have her. I help her too. I'm her teacher assistant for one of my periods."

"Oh I see. Well, I wanted to ask you…" She cut me off before I could go on.

"Yeah she's a really sweet lady but…things are hard for her, um…yeah I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh, but wait…I wanted to ask about…er how many people here have blonde hair?" I asked stupidly. I did see a lot of people with blonde hair which bothered me even more. I guess things aren't going to be as easy for me as I thought. She arched her brow a bit before she replied.

"You don't have eyes? Eh…Yama-kun?" she was joking around again.

"Alright, I know that was a dumb question…it's just odd to see so many why don't people stick to their natural color?" She looked at me oddly.

"Well if you have your hair dyed too you shouldn't be criticizing others."

"What! This is my natu….er….al….er….yeah that's true hehe." Again she looked oddly at me, but this time she laughed.

"You're funny…Yama-kun" She said that very teasingly. I just sighed and put my head down in defeat. She laughed again and then told me to continue on with my question.

"Well about Ms. Makei…are…Tee and T.K. her…" She cut me off again.

"Yes they're her kids. They're also the principal's kids. That's why you'll see them come in late or walk around campus a lot. They kind of, you know, act like they're in charge of the school too."

"So Ms. Makei is married?" I sighed to myself…T.K. Makei couldn't be my brother.

"Yes, she is…but…she…never mind." Sora looked away. I guess she really didn't want to talk about them, so I figured I shouldn't push her to tell me more, at least for today.

"So I was wondering…do you know a Takeru Takaishi?" She turned her head sharply and looked at me. I was going to say something but she began to speak.

"Oh I almost forgot I still have a question to ask you! You've been asking me so many."

"Oh, right…the question" I was disappointed that she totally ignored my question.

"I was wondering…Oh, it's time for me to go to Tennis…um…well can I save the question for some other time?"

"I said it was going to expire today…" I looked at her face pouting her lips, "okay fine…you can save it for whenever." With that she grinned and got up and waved good bye. I was left by myself and was getting anxious. So I decided I'd forget about mom and Takeru for a bit and try to find something to keep my mind off of them while Sora was at practice.

I was on my way to the library but the music room came in the way. The door was slightly open and I decided I might as well play my guitar but someone was in there. I peeked in and saw that it was the kid T.K. His back was to the door but he took something small and shiny out of his pocket and was about to play it but my weight pushed the door forward and it creaked. He quickly put the item away and turned around. I just looked at him nervously.

"What are you doing there?"

"Um…I have to wait for a friend…so I figured I'd play the guitar for a bit"

"Oh, do you play the guitar well?"

"Well, I think I do" I said with a laugh.

"That's cool I can play the guitar also." T.K. replied

"So…is your name T.K.?"

"Well that's what people call me don't they?" He was being a smart aleck and it was getting quite annoying.

"So…when did you bleach your hair?"

"I didn't bleach my hair…it's naturally blonde." He snapped, "And you when did you bleach your hair?" This time I knew my answer and made sure I wouldn't stutter.

"A while ago I guess I'm used to not changing it back now."

"Right I figured. I hate fake people." He just sneered at me and left. I guess I'd be left with more questions then answers today. I stayed in the band room and just played the guitar to myself. It's only been the first day and just now…I started feeling homesick. I missed my friends, my band, and my dad. I guess I should stay away from playing the guitar for a while.

I checked the time after a while and saw that it was time for me to meet up with Sora again so I went and waited by her car. She came a few minutes later. She looked tired but she kept a smile on her face.

"I feel so invigorated!" She said aloud as she approached the car.

"So you seem to love tennis a lot"

"I do…it's like my passion. What about you? Do you have anything your passionate about?" She asked looking at me as she put the keys into her car and sat inside. I just looked at her for a while and sat back down. But I didn't feel too much like sharing a lot of information.

"I guess."

"Oh, like…?"

"I don't know…just stuff I guess." There was one thing I hated about myself and that was that I easily got depressed. I just can't help it. I just feel like I'm sinking and there's no place for me to go or come to a stop. It's an endless abyss. I guess I was thinking to myself too much for I didn't hear Sora call my name.

"Yamato! Hello anyone home?" She looked kind of worried.

"Huh? Yeah…sorry I just have a lot on my mind…" With that I trailed off and just stared out the window. The leaves were falling off the trees one by one, and my hope was going away little by little like the falling leaves…until nothing would remain.

Our whole ride back we both were quite until we went into our apartments and said goodbye. I guess I was just too hopeful to find all my answers at once. This looked like it was going to take a lot more time than I thought. It sucks being left with more questions then answers.

EnD oF cHaPtEr 4

Well sorry everyone if this chapter stunk…but I did my best to make it go…I guess I'm not too happy with this story right now so I need all of your encouragement! LoL…well anyways the first day took like two chapters…but it'll start going faster soon! Plus I'm sorry this chapter was short! I just want to know what people think. Well I hope to hear from you guys! Please leave a **Review**! Thanks! I 3 all of ya!

Ria (btw I don't call myself Raine anymore…just Ria)

Bye-Bye everyone! I'll be sure to update sooner! Hahaha XD


End file.
